


Four Plates and Parsley Ontop

by MisturCow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, I laughed while I wrote it, M/M, Mama Tada, Mama Tadashi, Papa Kei, Their children - Freeform, They're twins ofc, Trash compactors are evil, leave me alone, short fic, worry wart Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisturCow/pseuds/MisturCow
Summary: While Kei was won over by puppy eyes and a promise of receving back his missing Jurassic World DVD (hidden for moments like this and for late night re-runs) Tadashi would not give in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would post another fic
> 
> Also I love Tadashi being called Mama.  
> I imagined it was started as a joke by someone and it stuck.
> 
> FORMAT UPDATED: BIG THANKS TO PROLIXPROSE FOR THE CRITICISM ;U; I'm not sure if I did it right so I didn't please comment again!

When Kei stepped into his home he was greeted by the clatter of his two sons.

"DAD IS HOME! HOTARU WE CAN DO IT NOW!" Kei cocked his eyebrow at his wife but Tadashi just gave him a confused shrug.

"Now now, Mama and Papa go to your room or something." Hotaru, their oldest, shooed them off.

"I'd prefer not to leave you guys in the kitchen alone." Tadashi said picking Hoshiko up.

"NOOOO!! We hafta be alooooooone!" Hoshiko tried to wiggle out of his mom's grasp.

"We'll be in the living room, how about that?" Kei asked as he hung his coat up. The twins looked at each other, obviously not having thought this through.

"One moment Papa. Hoshiko C'mere." Hotaru dragged his little brother into a corner. "...are connected.....if they see?....we can just...." They whispered back and forth before turning to meet their parents.

"We have come to a concussion." They said in unison.

"Conclusion, darlings." Kei corrected.

"Conclusion." They tried and Kei gave them a thumbs up.

"Mama and Papa can be in the living room." They nodded at their parents. "But the kitchen is forbidden." Hoshiko added.

While Kei was won over by puppy eyes and a promise of receving back his missing Jurassic World DVD (hidden for moments like this and for late night re-runs) Tadashi would not give in.

"What if you accidentally burn yourself?! O-OR W-WHAT IF YOU LOSE AN ENTIRE ARM FROM THE KNIVES?!" Tadashi rambled.

"At this rate, Papa will never see his DVD." Hotaru shook his head while Hoshiko was becoming more and more unsure if could ever step into the kitchen again. After hearing Hotaru's words, Kei knew what he had to do.

"Tadashi," Kei put his hand on his wife's arm, "Look at them, you can tell that they really want to do this. Think about how devastated they'd be. If it was Shouyo and Tobio, I'd understand, but these are our kids, our genes." Tadashi giggled at the mention of their long time friends and looked at their kids.

"Okay fine." Tadashi sighed after Hotaru and Hoshiko's perfectly timed puppy eyes did the final blow.

"YEAH!" The two high fived each other.

"BUT!" Tadashi began on his long list of what not to do to which the twins would give an occasional yes and a but.

"AND IF YOU NEED ANYTHING!" He smiled lovingly at his kids, "Mama and Papa are here for you, okay?"

"YES MAMAAAAA." They said before dashing into the kitchen.

Tadashi sighed again, "I already regret this."

Kei cupped Tadashi's face gently and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't worry, it'll be just fine. I'm sure of it. Also, WHERES MY DVD HOTARU?!"

"UNDERNEATH HOSHIKO'S PILLOW!" Hotaru yelled from the kitchen where a 'Wait what, why mine?' could be heard as well.

"Traitor." Tadashi pouted as Kei got up. "As much as I love you, the dinosaurs await our reunion."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei was currently lying on Tadashi's lap as the latter combed through Kei's hair with his fingers. One might find this adorable and endearing but this action helps Tadashi to calm down in a anxious situation. This was, infact, an anxious situation.

"OH NO! MY FINGERS!"  
"AHH I CAN'T SEE!"  
"Why are your glasses in the dish washer?"  
"AH THE WATER! IT ATTACKS!"  
"BUBBLES BUBBLES BUBBLES- AHH!"  
"THIS IS IT NII-CHAN! THIS IS THE END FOR ME COUGH COUGH"  
"NOOO HOTARUUUUUUU!"  
"What's a table spoon."  
"Eh just dump it in."  
"OOoOOH what does this do." The sound of the trash disposal(¹) roared and screams could be heard.  
"THE SINK! ITS POSSESSED!"

"They're just messing with you Tadashi." Kei said, enjoying the massage.

"Messing with me? Messing with me equals that they're messing around in the kitchen! A-AND YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO MESS AROUND IN THE KITCHEN B-BECAUSE OF THE BOILING HOT WATER, TRASH COMPACTOR, A-AND THE KNIVES!" Tadashi paled.

"That's it, im going to check up on them." He got up and made his way to the kitchen but before he could even glance into the kitchen Hoshiko stood in front of him with a whistle in his mouth.

TWEETT!!! Hoshiko put his hand up to signal him to stop.

"Mama no! We're doing fine! We're okay! We were just joking. No we're not messing around in the kitchen....I think. We're not injured at all. 100% Okie dokie hokey pokey." Hoshiko said counting his fingers as if to know all the things that would and did settle Tadashi's worries.

"Honey," Tadashi kneeled down, "If you ever need anything-"

"Just scream for Mama and Papa right?" Hoshiko beamed at his Mama and shooed him off. "We'll be done soon!"

When Tadashi went back to the living room Kei was putting the DVD in.

"It was like watching a bull charge towards a bullfighter. Hoshiko the 'Dashi fighter." Tadashi rolled his eyes at his husband.

"Mmm guess that makes me a Kei fighter. You ARE like a bull in bed after all." Tadashi hugged his husband from behind.

  
"Hoshiko is also like a bull!" Hotaru interrupted the two which made Tadashi jump.

"W-why's that honey?" Tadashi was beet red.

"He moves around alot! It's not fair that he has the top bunk Mama! Not fair at all. Hmf!" Hotaru crossed his arms.

"And that's why the DVD was under his pillow." He gave a smug look to his parents.

Tadashi turned to Kei. "He's your son alright."

"OH YEAH I ALMOST FORGOT! FOOD'S READY!" Hotaru retreated back into the kitchen.

Kei put a hand on Tadashi's shoulder before he could get up. "In front of our kids too? Naughty Tadashi, I'll have to punish you later." Kei whispered in his wife's ear and walked into the kithen.

Tadashi turned even more red if that was even possible.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"VIOLA!!" Hotaru and Hoshiko gestured to the dining table. It had 4 plates of ravioli with one parsley placed ontop of each plate.

"It's voilà darlings." Kei corrected smiling at the food. "You guys did all this?"

"MHM! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Apparently the confusion showed on their faces because the twins started to explain.

"Well you see, I wasn't easedropping or anything but well uh I overheard you talking to Uncle Shou that it was your anniversary but you couldn't go out because you needed to take care of us and that Papa couldn't take a day off from his work and so I told Hotaru about this and we thought it wouldn't be right to celebrate your anniversary doing nothing so we made food but-" Hoshiko gasped, "-originally it only going to be just you two but we thought hey, if we're making good food we might as well eat too and whats wrong with Mama and Papa spending their anniversary with two of their favorite people?" Hoshiko smiled at his older brother who gave him a nod.

Kei looked over at Tadashi. "He's your son alright."

Tadashi smiled back at him, "Well lets start eating this delicious meal our sons made us."

"YEAAAHHHH!!" The twins dived towards the dining table to claim their spots with their parents following close behind.

"Itadakimasu!"

**Author's Note:**

> (¹)- I learned that not everyone has trash compactors/disposals. They're connected to one of the holes of the sink where if chunks of food go down you can just flip light switch (for my house its a light switch) and razors will spin and cut it up into little pieces. It makes a loud sound too. 
> 
> Please post criticism, comments and kudos!~
> 
> Speaking of Criticism; ONCE AGAIN: BIG THANKS TO PROLIXPROSE! ;u;


End file.
